Bleeding Gold and Blue
by actual-dipper-pines
Summary: A mysterious new God appears in the town of Gravity Falls. What will happen when he demands a human sacrifice: a boy blessed by the stars?
1. Prologue

Seven years. That's how long Dipper Pines had been a part of the Church of Cypher. The farming town of Gravity Falls was nestled in the woods, miles from the nearest village. Everybody in the town went to church every day to worship the Old Gods: Odin, Freya, Balder, and all the rest. However, that all changed when their Lord Cypher had blessed them with his presence. The deity had arrived suddenly, interrupting a service at the church with a flash of blue light, looming before the townsfolk with a wolfish grin splitting his cheeks. He told tales of nightmarish realms and terrifying creatures that he reigned over, speaking in a deep, gravelly voice that grated against the ears and made one fear for their lives. To Dipper, though, it sent electricity shooting up his spine. That voice was the most beautiful sound the young man had ever heard, and he craved it almost constantly in the days and weeks following the divine encounter.

Since that first visit from Cypher, the townspeople abandoned the Old Gods and began worshipping this new deity who graced their tiny town. The pocket-sized church was repurposed for this new being, and the Pines boy attended every worship, sermon, and ceremony they held in Cypher's name.

Each day in Gravity Falls was the same. Wake up. Pray. Eat breakfast. Pray. Go to church. Pray. Do chores until supper. Pray. Get ready for bed and pray until one was claimed by sleep. For years, that was the norm; pray to Lord Cypher for one thing or another, only receiving silence in return. Still, the townsfolk remained faithful. When their crops dried up in the summers, and they were left with too-little food to last through the winter, they prayed. When their water was polluted and their children were dying, they prayed, the corpses of the deceased being the only answer their God gave them. Everybody in the town prayed in the square until the sun dipped below the horizon, and even then they continued to murmur their wishes to the heavens in an attempt to contact Cypher. For those seven long years, he was silent. He was watching and listening, but would not intervene, for he wanted to see how far these little humans would go for him. One human in particular caught his attention: the boy graced by the touch of the cosmos. Cypher kept a close eye on that one for several years until he knew exactly what he wanted to do with him.

"…per… Dip… Dipper!"

"Ah!" Dipper shot up, his bleary chocolate eyes locking onto his sister, Mabel. "I'm up… What's going on?" Mabel looked concerned, though excitement was clear in the honey-brown hues of her irises. "Mabel, what's wrong...?" He swung his legs over the side of his bed, his feet recoiling from the cold wood of the attic floor. He watched his twin expectantly, waiting for her to answer. The young woman bit her lip and wrung her hands nervously before responding.

"The Church has called an emergency service. Great Uncle Ford says Lord Cypher contacted him last night. Come on, we have to go!" She turned on her heel and ran out of the room, heading towards the church without waiting for her brother. The mention of Cypher made Dipper's heart race. If he contacted a human directly, it _must_ be important. The Pines boy finally sprang out of bed and shot out after his sister, not bothering to change out of his pajamas.

By the time the twins reached the church, the service had already started. They entered quietly and hung around the back of the room, listening intently to the man speaking at the pulpit; their Great Uncle Ford. "I have received guidance from our Lord Cypher. The All Knowing One came to me in my dreams last night, whispering of traditions long forgotten to our people." Ford gazed out across the congregation, his eyes locking with Dipper's. The traces of fear that his relative held in his eyes sent a shiver down the boy's spine. "Our God desires a human sacrifice."

 **Hello, hello, hello! This is the teaser/prologue for my new story, Bleeding Gold and Blue (BG+B). Thanks to my beta gbtiger for helping me out! Go read her Reverse Falls fic, "Hope", on AO3 it's super good and she's the best and I love her. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Chosen

"Our merciful God desires a human sacrifice."

Dipper's blood ran cold. A _human_ sacrifice? They weren't really going to _kill_ someone, were they?

"He desires a sacrifice, and he knows exactly who he wants." Ford's eyes didn't stray from Dipper's, making the boy's heart clench nervously. Please don't say it, _please don't say it..!_ "Dipper Pines," The elderly man's voice was trembling. "Lord Cypher has chosen you to be his oblation."

That made the Pines boy's fluttering heart stop dead in its tracks. With wide, terrified eyes, he took a shaking step towards the altar. All eyes were on him as he slowly made his way to the front of the church, trying his hardest to ignore his twin's pained sobs. He was still shaking even as he knelt in front of his Great Uncle, his brown doe eyes wide as they met the older man's equally nervous gaze. "Dipper," Ford tried to steady his voice as he spoke, to little avail. "Our Lord Cypher desires you. Will you accept, and become his willing offering?" Almost every part of Dipper screamed at him to say no, he didn't want to _die_ , but the small voice telling him how exciting it was that Cypher wanted _him_ , how incredible this opportunity was, eventually won out.

"…I do."

"Then pray, boy, pray to your God for a quick and merciful demise."

Dipper closed his eyes, feeling tears streak down his cheeks as his mouth moved in silent prayer. He didn't really want to die, but he would slit his own throat if it meant he could be with his God.

* * *

The congregation slowly filed out of the brick and mortar church, some already mourning the loss of the sweet Pines boy. Mabel came running up to Dipper in tears, her eyes red and puffy.

"You can't do this, Dipper! You _can't_!" She sobbed, grabbing her brother's hand. "Please, you have to take it back..!"

"Mabel…" Dipper's voice cracked as he tried to hold back more tears. "I have to… Lord Cypher demanded me specifically. I can't just say no…"

"Sure you can! Just tell him that your sister needs you, he'll totally understand!"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, dear," Ford interjected, sighing softly. "He's already accepted. He _must_."

" _NO!_ " Mabel suddenly shouted, ripping her hand away from her brother's. "No! You _can't_! What will I do without you?! We're the Mystery Twins! I-If you die… if you die it'll just be 'Mystery Twin with a dead brother'!" Her shrill voice echoed throughout the empty church, the pitch hurting both Dipper's and Ford's ears.

"Mabel, _please_." Dipper reached for her, but she jerked away.

"How could you do this..?" She furiously rubbed at her eyes, then turned and ran from the building, not responding to her brother's shouts of her name.

"Mabel, wait, I- aaand she's gone. Great." The boy sighed and wiped stray tears from his eyes before turning to his relative. "Great Uncle Ford, what do I do?" Ford sighed, too, and rubbed his temples.

"I suppose all you can really do is hope that Lord Cypher goes easy on you."

Another dejected sigh left Dipper's lips. "There's really nothing I can do, is there?" Stanford shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. Now, you must go and prepare yourself and your loved ones. The ceremony will take place in three days' time."

"Wha- _three days_?! That's so soon! Is Cypher really that desperate?"

"Watch your tone, Dipper. We do not question our God, you know that."

Dipper bit his lip and looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" In a moment of weakness, he hugged Ford tightly. "Thank you, Great Uncle Ford… I'll see you back at the house..?"

Ford nodded. "I'll see you at the house." Dipper pulled away and started to walk towards the exit, but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. "Make sure you find your sister, okay?"

"Right." He turned and ran from the church, heading home in hopes of finding Mabel and making things right.

The boy raced through town, not stopping until he reached the clearing near the edge of the forest where his home was nestled. He took the front steps two at a time and slammed open the door. "Mabel?" He listened carefully for any response, though he received none. Dipper quickly went upstairs, making quick strides to the attic bedroom that he and his sister shared. "Mabes…?" He gently pushed open the door, relieved to see Mabel curled up on her bed with a sweater pulled over her head and knees.

"Go away…" came a soft, muffled reply from the sweater. Dipper sighed and sat on the bed next to his twin.

"Mabel, will you just-"

"Mabel's in Sweater Town right now. Try again later."

"Come on, sis…" The boy placed a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder, pleased that she didn't jerk away. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what you want me to do."

Mabel peeked out of her sweater, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I want you to _live_! I don't want you to be a sacrifice!" She was sobbing now, fat tears leaving tracks down her rosy cheeks.

"Look… I don't know how this is going to work, but I'll try and convince Lord Cypher to let me see you or something."

"How are you going to see me if you're _dead_?"

Dipper hesitated, bit his lip, and shrugged slightly. "I don't know, okay..? I don't know…"

"Come on, Dip… Can't you just let me be upset? You're going to die soon..!"

"Hey, I get that you're upset, and you have every right to be, but this is my decision. I need to do this, Cypher wants _me_."

"But I _need_ you! What am I supposed to do without you? I-I don't want to be an only child!" Mabel wailed and buried her head in Dipper's shoulder, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing loudly. "Please do-on't do this, Dipper! I-I can't do this without you…"

Dipper frowned and hugged his sister back tightly, his eyes shining with unshed tears of his own. "E…Everything's going to be fine, sis… I promise."

Mabel sniffed. "How do you know..?"

"'Cause I know Cypher wouldn't want to separate us forever. He's a merciful God, Mabes."

The crying girl pulled away and rubbed her stinging eyes. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right. He's nice… Even if he doesn't help all the time."

Dipper smiled, taking his sister's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Exactly. Hopefully he'll help us see each other again."

The next two days passed agonizingly slow, minutes feeling like hours to the young man. He was irritated; he should be glad that his death wasn't speeding towards him. All he could feel, though, was anxiety mixed with excitement. Soon, he would be with his beloved God, spending eternity with him in his kingdom. He was still frightened, he didn't really want to die, but the thought of being with Cypher excited him more than he thought it would. Was there a way to get the sacrifice over with so he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore?

The boy paced the attic, mumbling softly to himself. "Can I be sacrificed early? What if I- no, that won't work…" He continued pacing for hours, only stopping when Mabel peeked her head into the room.

"Hey, bro-bro, Great Uncle Ford wants us in the kitchen."

"Huh?" Dipper stopped in his tracks, sighing softly. "Coming," He gave his sister a soft smile before following her out of the room and down into the kitchen, surprised to see the complete set of Great Uncles sitting there.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Stan said gruffly, though there was a hint of playfulness in his gravelly voice. Dipper chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

"Stanley, please. Kids," Ford addressed the younger twins, turning towards them. "Have a seat, there's something we need to discuss."

Both children knew what the topic of this discussion was: the sacrifice. They each pulled out a chair and sat, looking expectantly at Ford. "I assume you both know that this is about, correct?" The younger twins nodded. "Good, now-"

"Hold on just a damn second, do _I_ get to know what's going on?" Stan interrupted, glaring at his brother. "You haven't told me anything. What the fuck is going on?"

"Language, Stanley. As for what's going on…" Ford's eyes focused on Dipper, silently asking him to explain the situation.

"Well, uh… I-I know you don't believe in our God, so… don't freak out?" The young Pines boy wrung his hands nervously, fearful of the possible reactions Stan might have. Before Dipper could continue, Stan rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Damn right I don't believe in that. I must be the only sane person in town!"

The three other people at the table stared at Stan; Ford was glaring daggers, while Dipper and Mabel looked slightly dejected. "I'm just sayin', there's a reason I don't go to that church."

After a few uncomfortable moments, Dipper took a steadying breath, then continued speaking softly. "I… I've been chosen as a... um… as a sacrifice for our Lord Cypher…" He said the last part so quickly, it took Stan a few seconds to understand. Once he did, Dipper wished he'd stayed in the attic. The old man stood suddenly and slammed his hands on the table.

"No! There's no way in hell I'm letting you get killed for some… some guy with a god complex!"

The table was silent, save for Mabel, who flinched and started crying at the sudden loud bang of skin meeting the wooden surface of the table. Dipper cleared his throat gently.

"Look… It's my decision. I love our God, I'd do anything for him. He asked for me specifically, I have to do this!"

Ford nodded approvingly. "I don't like it much either, Stanley, but he's already committed himself to this. He has to."

Stan scoffed and turned his attention to his brother. "Why are you encouraging this? He's only 19! There's no reason for him to die at this age, especially not if some guy asks him to!"

"Lee, if you would just-"

"Just what? Worship some freak who thinks he has magical powers? He's probably insane! You're insane, too, for believing him!"

That was the last straw. "Get out of my house." Ford snapped, his cold eyes narrowed and sharp. Stan's eyes, on the other hand, widened and filled with confusion, anxiety, and slight fear.

"What? Why?"

"Because you've disrespected our beliefs too many times! You'll be welcomed back once you learn how to hold your tongue."

Stan stared at his twin in disbelief. "You're kicking me out? For having different beliefs than you?"

"Lee, it's not like-"

"Oh it sure as shit is like that. You're just like dad! Kicking me out to the street for a stupid fucking reason!"

"Get out of my house!" shouted Ford, his face red with anger. Stan always knew how to push his temper. "You're not welcome here until you can keep your opinion to yourself!"

"Fine!" Stan kicked the chair out behind him, glaring daggers at Ford. "I didn't want to keep living here anyway!" He shoved past his brother, mumbling curses and ill-wishes as he went to gather his things.

Dipper and Mabel were speechless. Mabel was the first one to speak up, tears in her eyes. "Did you really have to do that..?"

Their remaining Great Uncle flopped back down into his chair with a heavy sigh, then leaned forward and took his glasses off so he could rub his temples. "Yes, dear, I did… Stanley has been anything but tolerant of our religious beliefs, even back when the Old Gods ruled over our town. Do understand, I didn't enjoy that, I'm sorry you had to watch."

Dipper spoke next, "It's okay, Great Uncle Ford, we understand. I wouldn't really want him around when I'm… y'know…"

"Sacrificed? I wouldn't want him around for that, either. He'd only get in the way." Ford took a steadying breath. "Anyway, Dipper, you should prepare for tomorrow. Take a bath, go to bed early, say your… goodbyes, while you can."

"…Yeah…" The young man stood and glanced at Mabel, who wouldn't look at him. "Mabes..?"

"I don't want you to go…"

Dipper sighed softly and sat back down, placing a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. "I know. We've talked about this already, remember? I'll try and work something out."

"What are you planning, Dipper?" Ford asked, frowning slightly. "A sacrifice is a sacrifice; I don't believe you can avoid this."

"I just want to ask Cypher if I can see Mabel again." The boy rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. "I-I know it sounds dumb, but I really want to try…"

Ford sighed and rest a polydactyl hand on Dipper's shoulder. "I don't think that's going to work."

"I have to try. I can't go without seeing Mabel for eternity."

Another sigh left the elder man's chapped lips, and his hand slid off of his great-nephew's shoulder to return to his side. "Then I suppose I support you in this endeavor. Now go to bed, you must get up early tomorrow morning to prepare."

"Right," Dipper nodded and stood, glancing at his sister. "Let's go to bed, Mabel. We can talk for a bit about what we're going to do."

Mabel sniffed and rubbed at her red eyes, then stood, too. "Okay…"

The pair left the kitchen and ascended the creaking wooden stairs to their shared attic bedroom, quietly murmuring to each other as they went. Once they were in their room, they spent a few hours just talking and reminiscing about their childhoods, the fond memories lulling the twins to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello again! This time I bring you a significantly longer chapter, and the plot moves ever forward. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue this story! Thanks to my b(a)eta, gbtiger, for helping me get this done! Check out her story, "Hope", on AO3, it's amazing! Until next time!**


End file.
